watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Profiler
The 'Profiler '''is a tool that Aiden Pearce has at his disposal, which allows him to gain access to anyone's personal information and hack anything connected to Chicago's CtOS. New side missions can be opened up via the Profiler. Abilities Certain abilities can be used actively, such as turning the traffic lights green, or raising blockers, however, these do drain the battery and must be used sparingly. Other abilities, like signal jamming, require crafting items, such as electronic parts, to use. These abilities don't drain the battery, only the resources. Each ability has a specific cost of the Profiler's battery, meaning that the hacking abilities cannot be overused without waiting for the battery to reload once it is empty. Also, most abilities approximately require two seconds for the hacking to take effect. This is a list of abilities in the game which require resources: *Jam Comms - Disables all communications within a certain radius. Also disables police scanning while in scanning phase. *Blackout - Causes the entire city to blackout. *CtOS Scan - Scans all NPC's in the immediate area. Useful for locating enemies quickly. These abilities can be used without assigning them to the weapon wheel, however, they require battery points to use: *Traffic Lights - Change the traffic lights in an intersection to green. *Raise Blockers - Raise or lower blockers to slow pursuers, or take down those you're chasing. *Overload Junction/Transformer - overload a junction box or a transformer to quickly dispatch nearby foes. If the propane tanks are near said transformers, then the explosion will be most effective at dispatching multiple foes. *Raise Spikes - Raise or lower spikes to disable pursuing vehicles. *Disable Comms - For elite foes, this is useful for disabling for a short time, allowing for a quick takedown. *Disable Helicopter - Disables pursuing helicopter for ~15 seconds. Upgrading via skill tree increases time to 30 seconds. *Rupture Pipe - Ruptures underground pipe to disable pursuing vehicles. Passive Abilities Another capability of the Profiler is the ability to execute hacks that does not require an active ability. These types of abilities are called ''passives. They do not require any battery points and can be executed with a push of a button. One example of a passive ability is the Telephone Tapping, the ability to listen on phone conversations to gain intel. Another example of a passive ability is that bank accounts can be hacked. If someone is using a bank feature when highlighted, it can be acquired to gain account information. Money can then be taken from an ATM once bank account details have been obtained. Additionally license plate information can be stolen and later sold to under ground car dealers whom will allow you to call a car to you in the world. It also possess a in-game social network, one such app is Talk Feed, which hooks you into the mindset of the population. Another app being City Hotspot, which lets you find useful locations or safehouses. Finally there is an underground program called Survival Guide which gives the player insight on hacking targets and useful items. In an interview by Gamespot, it was said that the abilities of the Profiler will increase throughout the game, starting with only small abilities, such as Signal Jamming, to end with bigger ones. It was also said that the level city control shown in the trailer is about mid/end game level. City control will increase each time the player hacks a local ctOS terminal, gaining total control. Trivia *The physical appearance of the Profiler resembles that of a Samsung Galaxy S4 but the display resembles that of an iPhone. *When Aiden Pearce answers a phone call he will put the profiler to the side of his head to talk and listen, however when he is tapping someone else's phone he does not have to put the profiler to his ear to listen. * Phone automatically charges after usage even when Aiden is not within a vehicle, something people in real life covet. (Since it charges automatically in the night, solar charging is ruled out) * During the interval of active blackout, phone is rendered useless. Gallery The profiler.png|A close-up of the Profiler. profiler.png 855810 554356567942334 103651867 o.jpg Profiler close up.PNG Watch-dogs-inventory-screen-1.jpg|Profiler apps de:Profiler References #↑ http://www.guardian.co.uk/technology/gamesblog/2013/may/10/watchdogs-preview/ #http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kPYgXvgS6Ww#t=367s Category:Abilities Category:Objects Category:Equipment